


[PODFIC] The Logistics of Inter-System Transit

by lalabob11



Series: [PODFIC] Soft Wars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rex is everyone's dad, Space nerf wars, brothers being brothers, gen - Freeform, space roadtrips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalabob11/pseuds/lalabob11
Summary: Sure there's probably a war going on somewhere. But someone once said 'Space is vastly, hugely, mind-bogglingly big' and honestly, the vode spend way more time trucking between fronts than they do in actual combat.About a hundred and fifty brothers. One ship. Endless roadtrips. They entertain themselves.
Series: [PODFIC] Soft Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838644
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	1. The Mythosaur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Logistics of Inter-System Transit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425900) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



**Length** : 00:07:01

**Download Links:**

  * [MP3](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars003.1%20The%20Logistics%20Of%20Inter-Stellar%20Travel%20Ch1%20The%20Mythosaur.mp3)
  * [M4A](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars003.1%20The%20Logistics%20of%20Inter-Stelllar%20Travel%20Ch1%20The%20Mythosaur.m4a)




	2. Trust Exercises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training a Padawan is a Team Effort

**Length** : 00:06:13

**Download Links:**

  * [MP3](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars003.2%20Training%20Exercises.mp3)
  * [M4A](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars003.2%20Training%20Exercises.m4a)



**Credits for Sound Effects:**

  * [Voice comm initializing](https://www.soundeffectsplus.com/product/beep-multiple-short-10/)
  * [Voice comm connecting](https://www.soundeffectsplus.com/product/beep-multiple-short-14/)
  * Foam dart hitting body was recorded by me.
  * [Foam bats squeaking](https://www.soundeffectsplus.com/product/balloon-twist-03/)
  * [Racking slide on foam dart cannon](https://www.soundeffectsplus.com/product/gun-cocking-02/)




	3. Mammalian Bonding Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who thought Jesse should be considered Responsible? Was that a joke? Jesse's still waiting for the punchline.

**Length** : 00:09:41

**Download Links:**

  * [MP3](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars003.3%20Mammalian%20Bonding%20Rituals.mp3)
  * [M4A](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars003.3%20Mammalian%20Bonding%20Rituals.m4a)



**Credits for Sound Effects:**

  * Chugging the canteen was performed by my roommate, Elly (not on AO3), and was recorded by me.




	4. Ethnolinguistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka gets hand-on examples for her Greater Republic Cultural Preservation homework

**Length** : 00:02:45

**Download Links:**

  * [MP3](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars003.4%20Ethnolinguistics.mp3)
  * [M4A](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars003.4%20Ethnolinguistics.mp3)




	5. Ransomware

**Length** : 00:05:31

**Download Links:**

  * [MP3](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars003.5%20Ransomware.mp3)
  * [M4A](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars003.5%20Ransomware.m4a)



**Credits for Sound Effects:**

  * [Voice comm initializing](https://www.soundeffectsplus.com/product/beep-multiple-short-10/)
  * [Voice comm connecting](https://www.soundeffectsplus.com/product/beep-multiple-short-14/)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter for you today because the first one was short. Enjoy. :)


End file.
